Chapter 5
Introduction Chapter 5 of Beyond the Blue series!! Acknowledgement Megan carries Ted back in a bedroom. She and Spencer quickly unbutton his shirt and take it off. Megan puts her hand on his forehead and feels it. He definitely has a fever. And it's too high "I feel like I'm burning", Ted says in a weak voice. "You have a high fever. We need to bring it down", Spencer replies. "What's going on?", Nora asks as she enters the room. She looks at Ted and understands. "Oh my god, you look like crap", she notices. "Thanks, makes me feel much better", Ted replies in a similar weak voice, and lets out a forced chuckle. "When did the symptoms begin?", Megan asks. "I think it comes from this", Spencer says and reveals the bite from the infected on his finger. "Could this disease or whatever this is spread through it?", he asks. "Let's not jump to conclusions", Megan comforts him. "Probably its mouth was polluted and you got something". She then turns to Nora. "Find something to clean the wound, alcohol, bandages, anything at all. If you find any medicine, call me. We need antiviral, antibacterials and antibiotics in general. Just call me when you find something". Nora nods and huries outside. Despite she is the third in command, after William and Ted, Megan is the medic of the group, so in this case Nora does as seh instructs. "Spencer, can you stay with him in case he needs something?", she asks. Spencer nods, and Megan follows Nora outside the room. "I'm scared", Ted finally lets out in a weak voice. Spencer hears him and leans over. "It's gonna be fine. Probably an infection, not a serious one. "I don't want to die Spencer", Ted whispers. "I just don't ", he says and a tear runs down his cheek. "Don't think like that", Spencer counters."No let me take this off my chest", Ted continues in the same wek voice, struggling to force the words out of his mouth. "I don't know, none of us do, what this is. Maybe I die, maybe I turn into one of them, maybe I live and you mock me for my cowardice for the rest of my life", he chuckles. Spencer chuckles too. "You can bet on that one", he jokes back. "I fear dying", Ted ignores his joke, and his voice gets serious again. My legs feel weak every time i think about it", he says and his voice trembles a little. He continues "It's not my time yet. I can't die yet. The other day I thought of asking Nora out once this mess is sorted out. I have a whole life in front of me" "You won't die", Spencer reassures him. "It's only an infection" "If I don't die, and I turn into one of those abominations, don't let me live anymore", he says and looks Spencer in his eyes. His look pierces Spencer's and he knows Ted is serious. "Promise me", Ted adds in a serious tone. "Ok, I promise", Spencer agress, having nothing else to say. "Now can you stop the bullshit?", he asks. "Tell me about Nora", he teases. Ted smiles. "Don't tell her anything. I believe she could see me this way, after all I am only 6 years older than her. I want to tell her myself when the time comes.And if I don't make it until then, I still don't want her to know anything. She will hurt if I die, that I know, so I don't want to make it any more difficult" "Didn't I say stop this bullshit?", Spencer stops him again. Megan enters that moment, carrying bandages and a few bottles of pillows.